The change of the future and bringing up the past
by InuSenshi
Summary: Story after the jewel. mostly about Sesshomaru. Full summary inside. Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. The wish

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I don't own InuYasha and I won't say it again.**

**Full Summary: This story takes place after Naraku was killed by Sesshomaru and The Jewel was completed. HAZAAH! Well, now Kohaku is back to normal and he, Sango and Miroku live together in the re-established Demon Slayers village. Sesshomaru lost sight in his left eye during the Final Naraku battle but still travels with Rin and Jaken. Inuyasha and Kagome stay at Keade's hut, thinking off ways to use the Jewel positively. Oh, and Shippo found some girlfriend and lives in her village. This story is mostly about Sesshomaru, I also throw in my own Characters. (PS. I don't really know how Naraku died, it's just wishfull thinking that Sesshomaru kills him.)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chappie #1 _The wish_**

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down a path in the forest, discussing the Jewel,(more like Kagome was tossing up ideas and Inuyasha was putting them down.)

"How about we fix Keade's eye?" Kagome asked

"The old ladies gonna die soon anyways." Inuyasha announced.

"INUYASHA, don't say rude things like that!" Kagome Fumed

"It's the truth and we all know it" Inuyasha argued

"Well, we could let Miroku and Sango use-"

"Nah, they probly couldn't think of anything either." the hanyou innterupted

"Humph. Uhh, how about we use it on Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru? Is your brain broken 'er somethin'?"

"Hey! He was injured!"

Yeah but this is Sesshomaru were talkin' abou-. _sniff sniff_. Well, speak of the devil! He's pretty close too" Inuyasha placed his hand on Tetsaiga and looked ahead to the right.

Kagome looked that way for a moment and had an idea. "Thats it!" she ran off through the trees, leaving Inuyasha clueless.

"Hey, where do you thonk yer' goin'?" Inuyasha let go of Tetsaiga and followed her.

Kagome finaly came to a path parellel to the one they were on before. She turned to the left and before her stood Sesshomaru and the others. He looked as though he knew she was coming and was following her movements the whole time. His eye was closed so apparently he was still hurt. He spoke in his usual manner "Where is-"

Just then, Inuyasha burst onto the scene and jumped in front of Kagome. "Get behind me Kagome!" he comanded.

"Ah, little brother. Why did it take you so long to catch on to my scent?" Sesshomaru mocked.

That comment reminded Inuyasha and Kagome of a very important fact. Kagome grew even more worried about the situation. "Inuyasha, Tonights the night of the new moon!"

"Not so loud you idiot!"

"You need to come through the well to my time where it's safe, so don't get into a fight with Sesshomaru, he injurs you too badly for your human body to handle. "She tried to whisper but Sesshomarus superior ears still heard, and her words caught his interest, though he said nothing of it. Kagome pushed by Inuyasha and up to Sesshomaru. "Hey!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome pushed her luck being so close. "I'm going to use the Shikon Jewel to return your body to normal." She announced.

"What?" Inuyasha was stunned. Sesshomaru's thoughts were the same. He raised his one eye in wonder.

"That way you can better protect Rin."

"I do not need my lost parts. I am fine as I am." He never denied protecting Rin, which suprised Inuyasha, who was dull enough that he never realized Sesshomaru cared for her.

"Don't be stubborn, now stand still." Kagome was really pushing it, but Sesshomaru followed her orders. She backed off a little, took out the Jewel and cupped it next to her chest, closing her eyes. Where Sesshomaru's left eye and arm should be glowed, along with the Jewel. Sesshomaru opened his newly reformed left eye and after his left shoulder began to feel strange, he pulled down his left sleeve. Everyone watched as his arm slowly came back from the shoulder down. Sesshomaru moved around his left arm to get used to it since he'd been without it for so long. It followed his orders a lot easier than the other arms. Rin squeeled with joy. Jaken began speaking but Rin spoke over him "Lord Sessho-"Lord Sesshomaru, your all better now!"

Kagome went back to Inuyasha, the Jewel forever gone. "Come on Inuyasha. Were going back home now Sesshomaru so goodbye you three!" she announced. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and headed back the way she came."Hey, what? Wait Kagome!" His protests had no effect. They left Sesshomaru and headed to the village to get ready and say their goodbyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was that long enough for ya? cool. I don't really care. Okay, so this chapter was mostly about Inu and Kag but don't worry, Sesshomaru will be most of the rest. And my Character hasn't come in yet. I'm not greedy so I'll add after like 2 comments, and I really want to continue so R&R PLEEZE.


	2. The Future

**Chappie #2 _The Future_**

It was almost dark when Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the well. Kagome went over her checklist one more time. Uknown to them a pair of narrow golden eyes was watching. Inuyasha was impatient."Hurry up Kagome I don't want to transform twice."

"Just a sec', and, okay were ready." Kagome put her backpack back on and they jumped into the well. The shining blue light was normal to them but not to the one watching from the woods.

"How strange" Sesshomaru said to himself as he walked over to the well. He looked down into it. Only the bones of dead demons. Also, looking down made him see his arm, wich he had almost forgotten was there. He was already used to it. "Hmm, if Jaken keeps his word and they stay in that cave, I should have no worries about Rins well-being."

He took another look down the well and made up his mind. "I'm shall see what the human girl meant by her 'time'" And with that he jumped clean over the side, and into the well.

The strange blue light surrounded him untill he landed at the bottom of the well. Everything was the same except now he there were no bones at the bottom of the well. Sesshomaru smelled no demons around, so he jumped to the top of the well. Still no demons. He peeked through the doors and saw a single tree, it was lighter out than before. Once outside he was once again suprised by the overwhelming smell of humans and no demons, besides his half-breed brother. But to his right was the strangest thing he saw all night. It was like a huge village, but the houses were made almost entirely of stone. He smelled human, mixed with metal, rubber, and a strange pollution he'd never sensed before.

To his left was a single stone home. His brother was in there. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the yard, facing the house. He could not pin-point his location but Inuyasha, who was used to the smells in this other world, Noticed a demon almost immediately. Sesshomaru watched as the right side of the large peice of wood was ripped off of the house, except for the other side that stayed attached to it. Inuyasha emerged from behind it, Kagome right behind him.

"I don't believe it!" Kagome gasped.

"Sesshomaru, How the heck did you get here?" Inuyasha growled and grabbed Tetsaiga.

Kagome looked very worriedly at Inuyasha. "The Tetsaiga won't do much good in a couple of minutes."

Sesshomaru simply stood there, not in the mood to have a meaningless battle, he directed himself to Kagome. "Where is this place?" He completely ignored Inuyasha.

"What? You don't even know where you are?" Kagome grew more confused by the second. And her family just intensified her worry. starting with her mother.

"Kagome, what going on?"

Don't worry mom, i'm taking care of it."

"I'm coming out there" she warned. "Me too!" Souta announced. "Well I'm not sitting here by myself." Her grandpa said.

"Oh no, Inuyasha there all coming!"

And to Kagome's discontent they all arrived at the door to see the full-demon blooded half-brother of the hanyou they were used to."Cool!" Souta shouted. "Who is this? Another person from the Fuedal era? I sense darkness in him." Grandpa did not hesitate the least. "Kagome, Introductions please." her mother demanded.

Sesshomaru, still annoyed that Kagome did not answer his question and she said she was 'taking care of it', referring to him, wondered who all these humans were. They had Kagome's scent so he assumed they were family. "Will you not answer my question? What kind of village is this?" He almost had a sense to pull his sword on her to get answers.

"Village? Oh, right. Sesshomaru, this is called a 'City'" Kagome answered.

"That's his name? Sesshomaru is it?" her mother interupted.

"Where is this 'city'?" He demanded.

"This might be hard to undestand but we're acually 500 years into the future."

"Impossible. I would still be alive in 500 years, so would many other demons."

"I never thought about that."

Inuyasha, who had been watching Sesshomaru for any sudden movements, finally spoke. "Well, there are no demons here. Who knows what happened to them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While they had there conversastion, back in the Fuedal Era a most powerfull Preistess was Finishing up a potion that would forever change the lives of everyone on the earth. She looked like Tsubasa, and worked in a shack somewhere outside a forest. "With this potion, we will be rid of all the demons, and just in time. I hear the Jewel was completed recently." She walked outside and began pouring out the bottle. The potion fogged over all the lands, Passing over Sesshomaru's group, Koga, Ayame and the wolves, the demon slayers village, Kagura and Kanna, Kaede's village, and Shippo's new village. All the demons, from Ayame to Kirara, scattered into dust. The Trio of time-travelers had no idea what they were in for when they got back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three continued argueeing over why the demons are gone. Sesshomaru had approched the group so he was only a few steps away.

"This subject matters not, how do I get back?" Sesshomaru grew annoyed.

"Oh, it's already so late, and it'll be later back there, why not stay the night?"

"STAY THE NIGHT?" Sesshomaru thought it but Inuyasha said it, more like screamed it.

Before anyone could add more, the sun dissappeared behind the horizon. Inuyasha's dog ears vanished behind his darkening hair. When his hair was pitch-black, his human ears became visible. His eyes turned from gold to black and his fangs and claws shortened.

After seeing this Sesshomaru had a second thought. "I shall stay one night."'Then I can see Inuyasha change back.'

"Alright, it's settled!" Kagome concluded triumphantly.

The three headed in and after explaining Inuyasha's tranformation, finally introduced Sesshomaru. "Everyone, this is Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru."

"Older brother? Why hasn't he come before?" Her mother asked

"Why are his ears pointy and not dog-like?" Souta wondered

"Sesshomaru, huh? Why do I sense evil in him?" Her granpa imposed

"Your family askes too many questions." Sesshomaru said, still annoyed.

"Eh heh, well I haven't talked about you that much." Kagome admitted embarressed.

"Wait! I remember now! Sesshomaru is the name of Inuyasha's full demon brother you said attacked you to get Inuyasha's sword."

"Hmph. The Tetsaiga should belong to me, not this half-breed who becomes human on the moonless night." Sesshomaru grew angry.

"Watch it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. Well sort of, he was still human for the time-being.

Grandpa got up and faced Sesshomaru."I new I sensed evil in you!"

Before something terrible happened, Kagome jumped between them. "Hold it guys, no fighting!"

"Yeah old man, Sesshomaru's full demon, and in this situation, he could kill us all in an intant. We lack what you would call 'brotherly love'." Inuyasha warned.

"Come on guys, Sesshomaru's just staying the night, In the morning were going back." Kagome tried to make peace between them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hopefully it'll last the night. well, my charecters not in it yet, but it has became more about Sess. Just wait 'till you see what happens in the morning! (.)


	3. The Change

**Chappie #3 _The Change_**

While Kagome took a long overdue bath, Sesshomaru wandered off through the house and Inuyasha stood gaurd near kagome's family's bedrooms. After her bath Kagome wrapped herself in a towel and walked back to her room. She strolled in, not seeing the silent demon on her blind side. Just before she dropped her towel, Sesshomaru knocked over her lamp in shock of seeing the teenage girl in front of him with nothing on but a towel. "Eeek!" She let out a short squeel and stared at him. He looked at her for another moment, then casually walked out of the room. Kagome shut the door and, blushing, looked around at her room. All her drawers were slightly pulled out, her bed sheets and blanket were pulled up, and her window had claw marks all over it. 'was he searching through my stuff?' she thought.

Back in the hall, Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha and smirked as the hanyou gave him the evil eye. "Don't worry little brother, I won't attack your mates family." he teased.

"She's NOT my- oh, forget it." Inuyasha snapped

When Kagome was done getting dressed, she opened the door. "Hey, Sesshomaru!"

But it was Inuyasha who answered. " SHHH! Yer' families tryin' to sleep!" He shouted

"Hipocrit." She said under her breath.

"You called, human girl?" Sesshomaru's voice came from the window.

Kagome peered out the window to the ground, but he wasn't there. From above her came an impatient grumble. "Huh?" she shot up to see the demon sitting next to her window top. "You sleeping out here tonight?"

"Rather out here than in there, where it reeks of human." He said coldly.

"Eh-heh." Kagome sweat-dropped and admitted defeat. After fixing up her room a bit, she looked out the window one last time and called Inuyasha to her room.

"I don't need to stay in here." he protested, even though deep down, he wanted to.

"You can't sleep in the hall. besides, Sesshomaru's right outside." She told him. He gave and sat down next to her bed, leading his head against it.She laid down and they went to sleep for the night.

In the morning, Sesshomaru woke up on the roof, it was still before sunrise, but he could tell it was near. While he was sleeping his nose got used to the smell. He stood and walked into the room through the window, He stood infront of Inuyasha, watching his hair and waiting for the change. Because of his strength coming back and his natural alert-ness he noticed Sesshomaru and shot up, pushing the bed, wich in turn awoke Kagome. She opened her eyes and looked at the two brothers, who had only ever been this close if they were dead in combat. Unfortunately, they looked like they were about to fight. Still to tired to say anything, all she could do was force herself into a sitting position. Inuyasha glared at his brother "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord glanced out the window, a beam of light came out over the horizon. He looked back to the soon-to-be hanyou, who was looking at the light, but still facing him. Him and Kagome watched as his hair became silver again, his eyes Golden, and his ears dog-like. Inuyasha Identified his surrounding with his renewed sense of smell and twitched his dog ear.

"Now, show me the way back." He commanded Kagome

"Huh, Well I can't go back in my night clothes!" she got up and pushed Inuyasha's back. "Now get out you two, I need to change!" She dared not touch Sesshomaru, he left behind Inuyasha. After awhile Kagome and Inuyasha came outside where Sesshomaru was waiting. "Alright, let's go." Kagome announced.

Sesshomaru followed her back to the well, Inuyasha's eyes following him. They walked into the shack and to the well. Sesshomaru let out a frustrated grunt. "I could have just jumped back into the well the entire time?"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha mocked his brother and chuckled.

"Come on guys!" Kagome jumped into the well, The other two followed suit.

Once back in the Fuedal Era, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha noticed the same thing. There was no scent of demon, anywhere. Sesshomaru jumped up to see where they were. Inuyasha did the same. It was definately the Fuedal Era. "Rin?" Sesshomaru said under his breath. He smelled her, with some other humans. She was injured, wherever she was. He jumped of into the woods, Inuyasha shouted after him but he payed no mind. After another two jumps he stopped in the middle of a village, infront of a house. The villagers stared in horror. He broke down the door and barged in. Rin was sitting with some wemon infront of a fireplace, her arm was bandaged. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She jumped with joy and ran over and hugged his leg.

"A demon?"one of the wemon said. "I thought they were all gone." said another.

"I've been waiting for you lord Sesshomaru. I knew you'd come for me!" Rin squeeled.

"This is lord Sesshomaru?" the first woman asked.

"What happend?" Sesshomaru asked the woman.

"Wh-wha-." she studdered. "We found Rin unconsious in the woods near our village, when she came to se said she was attacked by many demons but 'Lord Sesshomaru' would come for her." She finaly told him

"We were fighting off a whole bunch of demons when Master Jaken, Ah-un and all the demons dissapeared as sparkly dust, then I passed out."

"So it's true. All the demons besides me and the half-breed are gone." Sesshomaru stayed cool and collected."Let's go Rin."

"Where to Lord Sesshomaru?"She asked joyfully.

"A place I haven't been to in 900 years." He said as they walked out the door and made their way north.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yesh, It took awhile before this came out. I sort of lost interest. but it's here. Still no OC yet.


	4. The Past

**Chappie #4 _The Past_**

It was high noon and the castle had it's fair share of work to do. Lord Sesshomaru stood watching the outside world flow by. After the Jewel being completed and with the rest of the demons gone, he'd decided to take over rule of all the humans. Which means he forced all leaders to gather and told them he'd be taking over their power, everyone who opposed this new plan quite simply, died. His new rule came to some suprise to the people, but they all got used to it. Suddenly the new empirer's peace was disturbed, He smelled something feint, but recognizable, a demon. A thud came from the large doors on the wall to his right, someone was knocking his door. He jumped to his throne, took his seat, and answered his door. "You may come in."

The doors were pushed open by two men, four larger men carried in a large cage and set it on the floor in the middle of the room. After bowing to their leader, they proceeded to leave, along with one of the men who opened the door. The one left adressed Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, we caught this girl causing trouble in the towns surrounding our area." As he paused he glanced at Sesshomaru, who seemed to be paying him no mind, staring directly at the girl in the cage. She had her hair in four large spikes going down past her chin. She also had a single bang that curved up and over her forehead. Her glowing green eyes stood out against her dirty face. She wore poorly conditioned villagers clothes, also dirty, and she didn't appear to have any markings or charecteristics of a demon. But he had more than his eyes, she tried to hide it, but he could smell demon on her. The man continued "She set free three horse stables, five chicken coops and knocked over a cart of fruits. She then resisted arrest and refused to answer any questions asked of her. We decided you could help my Lord."

Sesshomaru kept watching the girl do nothing. Finally he redirected himself to the man. "Are you aware that this girl is in fact a demon?" he questioned

"A what? Demon? Are you sure of this meLord?" The man responded.

"I no longer need your presence human." Sesshomaru announced.

"B-but, Lord Sesshomaru-" the man studdered.

"Go back to your daily routine."

"A-alright my Lord, I will do as you say." and with that, the man turned and left.

Sesshomaru waited untill he left, then he began questioning the demon girl. "Were you suprised to learn I could smell you the whole time?" No response. "Hmph, that's right girl, ignore me while you can."

The next day, Sesshomaru questioned her again. By now, the whole castle was wondering who she was. Sesshomaru, this time, walked up to the cage and stood for a few minutes, until she looked at him. "What is your name girl?" she sat in her cage and stared at him deffiently. Sesshomaru followed this routine for another 2 days. He had finally lost patience. "Who are you?" he said, just barely releasing his frustration. The girl looked at him and smirked. The demon Lord gave her a cold stare. Just then, a young girls voice came ringing into the room, along with the sound of a door just to the right of the throne.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran in and attached herself to Sesshomaru's leg. "Lord Sesshomaru there's a giant spider in my room, it's going to eat me!" she wimpered

"Rin, normal spiders aren't big enought to eat humans, stop your whining."he gave full attention to her. the girl in the cage looked at him shocked, but then she smirked again, this time more deviently.

Rin let go and striaghtened up. "Yes, meLord." She then followed Sesshomaru out of the room through the door she came in earlier.

The next day, Sesshomaru approached the cage again. "Why are you here?" he had finaly stopped beating around the bush. "I know you. Tell me, why is a demon still around?"

The girl got on her feet. The cage wasn't very big so she had to crouch. She walked over to the side Sesshomaru was on. Her voice was confident and almost teasing. "So you've decided to ask why i'm here. And you even recognised my scent, but you can't put a name on my face?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. But then he had a frieghtening thought.

"What if I did this?" She bent open the bars on the cage and stepped out, as she stood, her clothes changed. Her scraggely shirt turned white, her sleeves pointed at the ends and on the shoulders were red marks like the ones on Sesshomaru's face. Her pants poofed out like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's. They were white but turned red at the knees. She wore a golden belt with a large purple jewel on it. Her eyes glowed green and her hair straightened out. On her left side was a sword held in a sheath in her belt. "Well?"

"No." Sesshomaru didn't believe it. "You were supposed to be gone with the rest of them." he sounded irratated.

"Oh that's very rude of you mister emperor, and here I came to see how you were doing. Inu-chan told me to say 'hi' for him."

"He's alive too? How is that?"

"I kept him alive. Unlike you, I love my brother."

"Humph." Sesshomaru seemed disturbed by this new peice of information.

The girl looked at Sesshomaru's Tokijin and smiled. "Good, I've been wondering what it'd be like to clash blades with your new sword."

Sesshomaru glanced at Tokijin. Then he stared at the girl and drew his blade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, the OC iz in. This took forever to type, but then I noticed it was extremely long, so I split chappie #4 in half. It works out to.

If your wondering her name, it's a secret. It says it in the next chappie.


	5. The Battle

**Chappie #5 _The Battle_**

**Prologue**-

**The girl looked at Sesshomaru's Tokijin and smiled. "Good, I've been wondering what it'd be like to clash blades with your new sword."**

**Sesshomaru glanced at Tokijin. Then he stared at the girl and drew his blade.**

"Don't look so serious about it Sesshy, this is just for fun. I haven't beaten a demon in awhile, so I want to fight you instead of my brother."

Anyone could have guessed how much that angered Sesshomaru. He jumped at the girl, just barely missing.

"Oh, not in your precious throne room, I wanna battle out where I can feel the earth under me." with that she jumped through the window. Just as she did, Rin walked through the door. Sesshomaru was completely focused on his enemy, so he followed her, not even noticing Rin for the first time. She ran over to the window beside it, because it wasn't as tall, and watched the two demons clash. Sesshomaru swung at the girl, who knocked it away, and spun into a counter attack. Sesshomaru jumped back and sent an energy whip at her face. She moved out of the way. "Trying to give me a scar like my brothers, Sesshy? You'll need more than that!" She jumped at him and slashed her claws, Sesshomaru blocked it and reached out with his poison claws, just barely missing her face. He knee'd her stomach, sending her flying to land a while away. "Draw your sword!" Sesshomaru commanded.

"Ooo, Sesshy-kun wants to step it up a knotch." she teased, proceeding to do as he told her. Her handle curved with four points reaching toward the blade. About a third of the way down the blade split into three, the middle being the biggest, and the two smaller blades above and below. "Just remember, your the one that brought Kugatzenou into this." She then charged Sesshomaru and swung her sword. Sesshomaru blocked it and held them in place until the girl jumped off. Sesshomaru tilted his blade sideways and chanted his famous attack. "Dragon Strike!" Blue lightning came from the blade and thrusted at the girl like a dragon. A large slice in the gound was visible, but the girl was not. A sweet voice came from directly behind Sesshomaru. "You missed me, Sesshy-kun." Sesshomaru turned and swung his arm at her, but she jumped over him and landed a few steps away. "I'm not sure, but it seemed like that attack was aimed at my life. I didn't know you hated me so much." the girl grabbed her wrist and turned her head to the floor, making her look rejected.

"I'm not falling for fake tears, this isn't the first time i've battled you, I know your ways." Sesshomaru was not effected one bit.

The girl looked back up and returned to battle stance. "Fine then, be heartless like that." She raised her blade so the middle pointed at Sesshomaru. "A blow for a blow, Sesshy-kun. I dodged yours, now you dodge mine." She raised the sword over her head and slammed it down. A large red flash of energy shot out. It looked kind of like the wind scar at first, but then it became one shot and blasted through where Sesshomaru stood.

When the light and smoke cleared away, Sesshomaru stood to the right of the middle of the blast, his armor was broken and Tenseiga was floating infront of his body, glowing blue. "This useless fang has saved me once more." he grabbed it's handle and re-sheathed it.

"How thankfull, 'This stupid fang has saved my life, how useless'." she made her voice sound manly and tried to make it emotionless. "If you don't want it, I'll take Tenseiga. There's so much I could do with it." she smiled as if wandering off in thought.

"The world would be in utter chaos if _you_ weilded Tenseiga. I would not give anything to you." Sesshomaru said coldly

The girl went into her rejected look once more. "Again with the heartless comments. You really do hate me. And all I did was come over for a visit. The first thing you said when you saw it was me was 'you were supposed to be gone'. I guess you never-" Sesshomaru interupted.

"You didn't come for a visit, you came to tease me and have a battle."

She returned to normal. "You really do hate your family, don't you? You wanted to kill your father, didn't you? to get his power and prove yourself." Sesshomaru glared at her, and she glared back. Then she sheathed her sword. " I'm done. This is no fun anymore." Sesshomaru followeds suit by sheathing Tokijin. He watched as the girl walked over to him, like they hadn't been battling and spitting hurtfull words at eachother just moments before. She joyfully stopped in front of him and smiled. They just looked at eachother for awhile. All of a sudden the girl wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing against him. "It's good to see you again Sesshy-kun." she mumbled. Sesshomaru stood there, looking at the top of her head. "Call me by my name, Sesshy-kun."

Sesshomaru kept staring at her head for another few seconds. "Senshi, is your brother really still alive?"

Senshi chuckled. "Yes, of course he is. Why would I let him die?" She broke away from him, and smiled. "Sesshy-kun, you should explain our relationship to your human girl over there before she get's the wrong idea."

Sesshomaru looked at the castle window where Rin was watching them. He had just noticed her. He jumped to the castle and through the window, with Senshi following. "Rin, did you see our entire fight?"

The young girl looked unshaken, but curious. "Yes lord Sesshomaru, I saw it all. Umm, why did this lady hug you after your battle?" She asked

Sesshomaru stood there, not knowing what to say. He looked to Senshi for help.

"Okay, Rin. It's Rin, right?" Rin nodded. "Well, first off, my name is Senshi. I am part of Sesshomaru's family." She explained, as if words always came easily to her. Sesshomaru looked at her irritatedly, but mildly jealous.(sp)

"So you don't hate eachother like Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha do?" the young girl asked.

"Mm, no. Not yet."

"Good, but then why did you fight?" This girl was full of questions

"We fight because.. it helps us get stronger."

"Oh. So are you going to be living here now?"

"No, I just came for a visit." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I'll be going home tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru looked at her. "What?"

"Tomorrow?" He grumbled.

"Yes tomorrow."Senshi used the 'manly' and emotionless voice again for 'tomorrow'.

That night, Sesshomaru had Senshi sleep in Rin's bed. Rin mainly slept with Sesshomaru but went in her own room during the day. In the morning Senshi ate breakfast with Rin, which wasn't in the plan. Afterwards, she said her goodbye's and Jumped off, out of the castle and out of the village. After all, Sesshomaru had a Country to run. And Senshi had her own things to do. Some of which concerning a certain half-demon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm, not to good at fight scenes. Yesh her name is Senshi.

If you don't know, and you probably do, but just to be safe, 'Sesshy-kun' is the way Senshi says his name because he is a brother.

like previously stated, the chapter was split in 2.


	6. The Meeting

**Chappie #6 _The Meeting_**

While Senshi was leaving Lord Sesshomaru's castle, Inuyasha and Kagome were finishing their breakfast. Inuyasha walked out of the hut and examined the village with a look of concern in his eyes. "Somethin' don't feel right." He said to himself.

"What?" Kagome asked as she followed him out of the hut. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. I don't smell anything dangerous but I can feel it in my blood. Something..someones coming." His eyes turned from concerned to frustrated.

"What could it be? A spirit?" Kagome looked around as well, knowing she wouldn't see anything helpful.

Suddenly, Inuyasha caught a scent similar to his own but closer to Sesshomaru's. "There!" He called out just before he dashed off into the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran after him.

Inuyasha ran until he broke into a clearing, Kagome still behind him. When she finally caught up Inuyasha was scanning the area and had his hand on Tetsaiga's handle.

"What is it?" Kagome worried.

"Shut up, i'm tryin' ta' consentrate here." Inuyasha said rudely.

Kagome looked at him and grumbled angrily.

"Who...? Was that really...?" Inuyasha looked down with a look that was angry, confused and worried all at the same time.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome looked worried again.

"That was a demons scent. A strong demons scent."

"But there are no demons left besides you and Sesshomaru. How is that possible?"

"How should I know?" Inuyasha glanced at her and turned back towards the clearing. "It called me here..then hid it's scent again."

"Hid it's scent? How'd it do that?"

"Why do you keep asking me? I don't even know if it's still here 'er not." He glared at every creature that moved. A mouse walked out of a bush and caught the glare of Inuyasha. It looked at him, took a step back, and ran back into the bush.

"What are you doing? That was just a mouse. No danger."

"Hey, back off. At least I'm doing something."

Just then, the two heard a giggle come from above. "Heheh. Well, if this isn't cute I don't know what is."

The two looked up to a tree branch. Sitting on it was Senshi, although Inuyasha and Kagome didn't know her. "Who the heck're you?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Little Inuyasha's all grown up." She continued, ignoring Inuyasha's outburst. "Acting all hard-to-get. That really is something. And it's nice to see you again Kagome. It's been nearly a year already."

Kagome looked at her questionly. "What do you mean? I don't know you."

Senshi looked at her and chuckled. "Well of course you don't know me. But I know you.. and I haven't seen you in almost a year."

"How do you know me?" Kagome tried to recognize her.

"Well..that's not why I'm here. That answer will have to wait." Senshi pushed herself off of the branch and dropped to the ground a few feet away from Inuyasha, who grasped Tetsaiga's handle and growled when she landed. "Oh, don't growl at me Inuyasha, I haven't even introduced myself yet."

"So get ta' talkin' before you can't anymore." Inuyasha threatened.

"Hmhmm." Senshi chuckled. "I don't think you can do much against me yet. You're still weaker than Sesshomaru."

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha growled.

"I said you're weaker than Sesshomaru." Senshi mocked

Inuyasha tightend his grip on Tetsaiga's handle. "Who are you to know of my ties to Sesshomaru?"

"You say his name with such disgust. Do you really dislike him that much?"

"Quit avoiding the question! Who are you?" Inuyasha snapped

Senshi sighed. "My name is Senshi, sir lord of impatients." she teased.

Kagome giggled when she heard this. "What're you laughin' at?" Inuyasha barked.

"So, Inuyasha. Have you the power to do any damage to me at all? Or do you lack the sufficient skill to harm me?"

"I'll do more than harm you, just wait." Inuyasha Pulled out his sword and held it between him and Senshi. Immediately she moved along one side of the blade and, shoving him back, she stole the Tetsaiga from Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell back and Senshi jumped back in front of the tree.

"Oh it's been way too long! You're power is being held back by Inuyasha I suppose. He's treating you so poorly, look at all the scratches he put on you."

"What're you doin' talkin' ta' my sword!?" Inuyasha demanded once he got to his feet.

Senshi glared at him. "_Your_ sword? Tetsaiga is more than a sword. It's a power in itself, a true demonic blade, forged from the fang of one of the few great demons. And your fang was put in him for some reason. You probably broke him." Senshi teased. "You also received some new abilities Tetsaiga. The bat-demons orb was sacrificed so you could break more powerful barriers, and that jewel maker Housenki has givin you the Adamant Barrage. You killed Ryuukotsusei with Backlash wave."

"Hey, I'm the one that did everything! I was the-" Inuyasha's attitude got him in serious trouble.

Before he could finish yelling Senshi jumped on him and threw him back. He broke through the first tree and bounced off the tree behind it. Before he could even hit the ground she was holding him against the tree with her free arm, squeezing Tetsaiga in rage. Inuyasha cursed as he tried to break free. Senshi breathed and tried to calm down. Kagome was silent, too shocked to speak. Senshi finally released Inuyasha and jumped back again. Inuyasha faced her and felt lighter on his left side. He reached over and found Tetsaiga's sheath gone. Looking up he saw it in Senshi's hand. She sheathed Tetsaiga, smiled half heartedly, and said "Goodbye Inuyasha. Kagome." And with that, she jumped into the trees and dissappeared.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother. "Sh-she just took Tetsaiga?" Inuyasha said confused.

Kagome looked at him and at where Senshi was. "Yeah...she did." They both stood there trying to figure out what had happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo...Senshi took Tetsaiga...Inuyasha and Kagome are slow...well. This is chappie 6...even though it doesn't seem anyone cares anymore...


End file.
